Across The Multiverse and Back: RWBY Chronicles
by The US Doctor
Summary: Two kids who aren't from the RWBY set of Universes are currently on a contract to do overwatch on Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose, what will happen when they discover what is underneath the surface of being a huntsman in training. the story is mostly an adventure/drama with a bit of sci-fi here and a bit of humor there. Offcially canceled for the time being
1. Chapter 1: All That Stood

_**Author's note: Anything in italics for this story is going to be commentary from the characters or in this chapter a report, just a heads up. Also because I'm not really gonna mention this elsewhere Roxxanna has an American accent mostly from New York, meanwhile, James has an Irish accent. Just for your reading pleasure.**_

***thunk**thunk* **"Is this thing on?" "Yes James it's on, now start talking" "Ahem, yes well best we start now than later right" "Just get this video report done so we can send it to the captain" "No need to be snarky Roxxanna" "ahem, log date 1996-8 universe code RWBY- 61 report on Beacon Academy initiation and the contract"

* * *

Twelve Hours earlier

* * *

"_The Universe Codex Adaptor installed on the multi-universe hopper was a success and thus we were able to head to the correct universe for the contract you gave us(Thanks again by the way for the needed lien for contract work). And so we were zapped into this universe in the middle of the Emerald Forest during initiation…"_

"All now right where are we," I asked. " Well a good start would be to check what universe we're in to check if the adaptor work-" "AHHHHHHHHH" "Rude, but I suppose if people are near we might find civilization, let's move James," She told me. "Right because whoever is screaming like a mad man is clearly the best choice for help towards civilization" " You have a better idea, James," she asked. " No, but-" "no, well then let's go" "I'm just saying if we get caught up in another war of good and evil I'm gonna harm someone" "Well direct it towards the enemy if we do James".

_A good 10-minute hike leads us to a group of kids about our age if not older. All of whom seems to be quite eccentric._

"Hello, there none of you would happen to know who the person that screamed earlier is and moreover where the closest way to civilization would be?" Roxxanna asked. "Way to be subtle" I muttered. "Uhh, who are you and I don't remember seeing you at initiation?" the blonde in the bomber jacket asked. "The name is Roxxanna, and this is my friend and partner James. Also, initiation is that why you're all crowded around those oversized chess pieces?" "uhh, yea if you're out here your in Beacon's initiation because you can't be camping as if you don't have a huntsman or huntress accompanying you, the forest is filled with Grimm. How do you guys not know that?" The girl clad in white chided. "Fuck Roxxanna I just remembered the captain didn't give us a briefing about this universe" "no shit smartass" we whispered to each other. "Uhh, What is that", I pointed towards the giant scorpion, " and why is it frozen with ice in the middle of a nonsnow covered forest?" "Ugh, Its called a Deathstalker and it's frozen because of ice dust! Dust are you two the most sheltered kids in all of Remnant!?" the girl in white yelled at us. "Ahem, I prefer uninformed but sure if you want to be crass" "Right well we should get going the Deathstalker is starting to break free of its icy shackles," Roxxanna said. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but that oversized Thanksgiving dinner is coming to wipe us off the face of the planet!" I yelled as I grabbed one of the chess pieces.

_A king piece if I remember correctly, anyhow as we ran toward the cliffs of Beacon I got to know the people who were there alongside us._

"Right so while we're all running for our lives I would really rather know who I'm most likely gonna have to fight with once we get to those cliffs up ahead." I said "well I'm Yang Xiao-Long and the one with the cape is my little sister, Ruby," The blond bomber told me "Hi there I'm Ruby Rose and this is my Weiss," The caped girl said "Hello I'm Weiss Schnee of the SDC" "Who?" I asked, "The Schnee Dust Company, Remnant's leading Dust company with a virtual monopoly on the mining, refining, and selling of dust, A company but on the backs of suffering faunus." The black cat told me "Right, two things what are faunus and you are?" "Blake Belladonna and Faunus are just humans who were born with animal parts." "Oh like you right," I told Blake "what Blake's not a faunus," Yang said, "no can see the cat ears on the top of her head?" I asked "what no blake has a bo-oh" "What!? How did you know?!" Blake yelled "no time, I'll tell you later, the oversized turkey is coming in for a bombing run! TAKE COVER!" I commanded "right one last question before we start the shooting match. who are the rest of you?" I asked "Jaune Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it," the blond knight said _I still have my reservations on that comment due to the reactions of some of the women around me._ "Pyrrha Nikos," the red gladiator said "Lie Ren and this is my friend Nora Valkyrie" "Hi there," The green and pink duo said.

_Our group of 10 got split up into JNPR me and Roxxanna v Deathstalker and RWBY v Nevermore (which on coincidence happened to be how professor Ozpin set up the teams for the group) the letters being shortening their names to the first letter of their names. For the most part, the fight went smoothly JNPR did most of the work with me and Roxxanna playing support and giving pointers of things we saw, of course, this is the heavily abbreviated version of the fight. But this is full play by play event of the fight._

"Alright, Jaune right" "yea why" "I'm gonna need you lead your partner, Nora, and ren, while me and roxxanna work on finding a weak point for you to exploit," I told him "right got it," he replied. "Alright Roxxanna I'm gonna need you and your Thompson working on distracting that oversized bug" "you're a mad man," she said as she loaded and cocked her Thompson"But I like the way you think, so consider it done" "right so now to find a weakness in that deathstalker's armor," I told myself. Looking for a weakness I discovered two which are A. its belly and B. its stinger. "Hey Jaune, get it on its belly or knock its sting in its head and smash it as hard as you can," I told him. "By the way, I recommend knocking its stinger off takes less energy" "Got it thanks" "Don't thank me yet get rid of the Deathstalker and then we can talk about thanks and stuff of that manner" "Right Ren shoot at the stinger joint you too James and Roxxanna, Pyrrha you and my will defend, and Nora you blast it with as much as you can" he commanded "you got it, kid, Roxxanna you heard the man" I replied "yes sir" a good half minute of shooting at the stinger produced the desired effect of loosening it "Pyrrha, stinger" she threw her shield and cut off the stinger and it landed on the deathstalkers head piercing it "Nora, smash" the pink bomber launched up and nailed in the stinger effectively either making the thing dead or braindead.

_Meanwhile group (or I suppose on all official matters Team) RWBY took on the nevermore. When our fight with the deathstalker finished all we saw was miss Ruby Rose taking her scythe and decapitating the giant bird as for the aftermath no one was too badly injured as all injuries consisted of minor bruises and cuts due to environmental hazards. Aside from a small issue of a cliff to climb up no other issues came up on our way back. The final thing was to deal with professor Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon_

* * *

2 hours ago

* * *

"Now I don't know how you two got into the emerald forest without having passed an entrance exam for Beacon, but do not think for a second that just because you passed initiation you have made it into Beacon," Professor Goodwitch told us. "Well now Glynda perhaps we can make a gamble" "excuse me Ozpin" her eye twitched "well as you said they did pass initiation and if they can keep up with the classes I see no reason to not have them hereafter, the world could always use more guardians" "It's your call Ozpin but I swear if they fail a single class-" "Then the gamble turns out bad and they will be expelled and you will be right" he finished and turned to us " now you two won't mind being on a team of your own would you as we have no other partners to form a full team" "no problem sir" I replied "good oh and let me and Goodwitch unlock your auras for you" "right, with all due respect sir, I haven't a clue on what aura is so if you could explain it to me real quick that would lovely" I said "of course mister Sherrywood, aura is a manifestation of our souls it is what comes out to protect us in a battle and what us huntsmen and huntesses require to be able to take a hit and keep fighting" "right thank you, sir, I'll let you do your thing now" "of course _**For it is in loss that we find a path to victory. Through this, we become a paragon of light and humanity to rise above all. Infinite in death and unbound by time, I release your soul, and by my power, condemn thee.**_" with my aura now unlocked it certainly feels like I can be a one-man army. "So this is what aura is." I said " yes and do be wise and not just charge into battle even if you have a lot of aura if your opponent can outsmart you then you will surely fall" "only a fool would gain power and try to abuse it, professor what do you take me for" "of course now we have a ceremony to attend"

* * *

Back to the present

* * *

" Our teams got formed with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long forming Team RWBY, pronounced ruby. Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren forming Team JNPR, pronounced juniper. And me and Roxxanna forming Team JR, pronounced joker. This is James Sherrywood end of the report on Beacon Academy Initiation and contract: overwatch knight-rose " I sighed deeply, looked up and told Roxxanna "This is going to be a bitch of a contract " "ehh what are we gonna do it's what the UNS needed someone or a group to do and it pays well." "well let us hope that nothing happens in the next 5 years then," I said. " well let's get this whole thing processed and head to bed I am beat after initiation and we have classes in the morning," she said I promptly agreed and we finished on the report sent it off and went to bed

_**Author's note**_

_**Well now I don't have much to say except that ill try to update this on a weekly basis and it will usually be on a Sunday or a Saturday. So until next week have fun and good luck**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dust That Settles

_**Author's note: Woo next chapter**_

* * *

As sleep came so did the weary feeling of waking up as an alarm came to interrupt what dreams I had. So with a couple of muted groans, I got up and got ready and headed to the cafeteria.

"Morning Roxxanna what's on the agenda for today?" I asked tired, "Classes and a trip to the library to learn more about Remnant but until then breakfast".

"Woo" I say sarcastically, lovely I forgot we had classes now, she grinned at me with almost a hint of glee in her voice "yep now eat up classes start in an hour."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked before taking a bite of food "Well probably decorating." Decorating huh maybe I should take Roxxanna out and get some stuff to put in our room.

"Right and considering we didn't have anything with us we can probably search the library before Grimm studies." I would like to find out more about what the hell a deathstalker is.

"Right well let's get going then." I noted while cleaning up "To the library!" she proclaimed.

* * *

— Later In The Library —

* * *

"Well half an hour before class, so what do you think we'll find in here?" Voicing this fully knowing where we are and what is contained in said location "Hopefully more info about dust and whatever the fuck that is" I Chuckle a little on the inside knowing how she would only curse about the stuff that fully ticked her off. "Roxxanna language!" I scolded remembering that we are at Beacon and how the dear professor would sooner rather rip our intestines out with that glare of hers.

"Ah, piss off you know you agree with that sentiment," She said lazily.

"As much as I do we also have Goodwitch in the same building as us and I do not need her getting on our case for something like swearing." "ehh" is I got for a reply some more back and forth later we found a book of interest "Dust Types, Uses, and History by Lupine Snow, I think this book is a good place to start if at all old and possibly obsolete in terms of the info in here." Lupine Snow Sounds like a cousin to Weiss or something just by how similar their last names are but I dismiss the thought and check out the book before heading to Grimm studies.

* * *

We get to class and I start reading up on dust and how it's used before I head a bang and "WE MADE IT!" yea that. Gods did Yang really need to make such a scene about making it to class. Either way, I stayed quiet and kept reading once the dust settled from the disintegrated door.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" Exclaimed the well erm portly professor, I swear did he really have to live up to his name's sake. "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." well now I feel bad for cracking a joke about his size but at least he made a quick recovery ten outta ten for th- wait did he just wink at Yang that's not weird or creepy at all, but good for him I guess. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" I snicker until Roxxanna taps me on the shoulder and tells me about the ninety-five percent uninhabitable land due to the Grimm infestation of the world."That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..." He started immediately losing about half the class including me and I go back to reading up on dust and its uses.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me...". Oh god, he's still going. hmm, why does Weiss look so angry? Ehh probably nothing anyways I did discover that dust is used in ammunition, it would be nice to be able to shoot and freeze or burn stuff, I should check if Liberty can fire the ammunition.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Oh is Port gonna finish up his story "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Well, that was an interesting story I guess its not like a good half the class started goofing off."The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Well, this is interesting how is she balancing those items on each other "A true Huntsman must be dependable!" I snicker seeing what a quarter of the class was doing"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"I'd argue that an army could do that too but it is much more interesting seeing how this universe's earth functions "So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" you know I wonder what Weiss is doing later maybe I ca- "I do, sir!" Why do things keep happening right as I'm about to finish a thought Jesus Christ. Anyhow, I suppose a fight is better than nothing to distract me from this book for a bit.

"Goooo, Weiss" "Fight well" "Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Could be heard from the stands from Ruby, Blake, and Yang, not in that order. I'll admit it is certainly nice seeing people enjoy life instead of worrying about it. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Well, that was rude of her but still not my team not really my problem I'm sure they can deal with it. "Allllright, Let the match... begin!" Wait a second how did I miss the giant cage in the class the fuck, and did I just hear a pig from in there. I am now suddenly really questioning this schools choice in teachers I mean between a dominatrix and an old man with a large pig in a cage what's next a hyperactive little kid or something… I just jinxed myself didn't I. Son of inbred dog shite. I sigh and go back to watching the fight "Oh-ho! Now, what will you do without your weapon?" Port said sarcastically I assume. Weiss is now looking visibly furious and about ready to commit homicide or something in that manner. "Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" "Stop telling me what to do!" Hmm denying advice from a teammate, her appointed leader no less I'm beginning to think that the Schnee didn't get a really good beat down on how she's not the best and deserves anything she gets. I shouldn't intervene in this but I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't a least help them patch up their relationship.

The fight finishes up with Weiss making some pork shish kebab and with me and Roxxanna agreeing to go and check up on the snow flowers after class. "Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Oh yea port exists ehh he's not too important in my opinion, nice guy to be sure and if his stories aren't false then huntsmen and huntresses are a force to be reckoned with, either way, them being a force or not is none of any concern … yet. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Well, the class is over and it's time for me to go and talk to a princess, err again.

* * *

I catch up with Weiss before I can lose her in the mess of the halls "Hey there Weiss-queen I noticed you were getting pretty steamed back there and I do know we all have the next two classes together so what's wrong" I asked as calmly and as casually as possible. "Why do you care it's a team issue, and it doesn't involve you" she told me annoyed " Just curious, Well that and A) we have dust studies next and B) I feel that in fighting for a school designed to teach people how to fight Grimm in teams, infighting is probably an issue that can get you killed and I know just how scandalous tabloids can be" I say half-lying I should save my questions about dust for a different date. "It's just that Ruby has done both to earn her position of team leader and I have trained to lead people so how is she the one who got chosen to be the leader!" Sigh, I wonder how Roxxanna is doing with Ruby?

* * *

"I don't know what's wrong with her one day she goes and tells me we can work together and the next she goes and tells me to not help her basically," Ruby told me. "Can't give you any advice there little red but I can tell you that sulking around the door before entering the class certainly isn't going help" I tell her also kind waiting to head in "oh did you need to head in" she asked remembering other people exist "Nah not really prof Nilla hasn't shown her head yet and I'm not in any immediate rush to head in yet," I told her the half-truth, I mean she didn't need to know that I have literally zero knowledge on dust and I needed James to show his shiny ass to held me limp though dust studies.

"So how can I help Ruby" I really hope I don't have to help her, it's not that I don't like her but I do have 10 years of history classes to catch up on for this universe. "Well I mean could you maybe be my partner for the class while I give Weiss some space" crap "eh heh heh sure but if I'm being honest I have no clue how to use dust" I'm not lying so I hope she really has the guts to just try to work things out with Weiss "I don't mind I can help you learn the basics and stuff" damn "you're really sure you don't just want to try to work things out with Weiss" I asked sincerely "I will work things out with her but as is I doubt me rushing in headlong would do any good" that seems really unlike her "that is really mature for you" "Well that's what yang would try to do." Right, Yang her sister I'm glad that she's not fully like the description in her case file says. Don't get me wrong from what little I do know of her she still seems to rush headlong into stuff but when needed she can be quite coy if this interaction is anything to go off of. "So then why are you still pacing?" I ask genuinely confused "I'm still her team leader and I worry about our friendship" I would make a snarky remark but I'm also not heartless so Instead I just tell her, "That is probably a good thing and I'm sure your parents would be proud of you in your position more people would probably freak out or just flat out not care." Her face visibly scrunches. Crap leave it to me to find the touchiest subject to discuss "A-are you sure?" She asks "I'm sure Ruby I don't know who your parents are and what you have been through but I am sure that any parent would proud that their child cares about others even when the person or people they care about don't care them… I would be, Just remember that being a leader isn't easy it is a badge that must wear all the time, as people who follow you will naturally be inclined to mimic you or try to be more like you, it is a prestigious honor but not one without a burden" _please work please work please work_ I think crossing my fingers "Thanks Roxxanna, I guess you're right" Oh thank god "Lets get in I probably look ridiculous just standing here" she says clearly not really caring if people do think of she looked ridiculous "yea let's" I wonder how James is doing with Weiss?

* * *

"Fuck me twenty ways to Sunday, Weiss is this really necessary?!" I say as I duck for cover in the sparring room " YES!" She yelled at me "look, Weiss, I'm sorry about telling you the truth as I see it"

Five minutes ago

I loudly sigh "Weiss you know that Ozpin doesn't play favorites and even if and that is **if **he does do you not think there is a good damn reason he did he may be a prick but as a man who knows people in his position. He has made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child and that when he does make a mistake he'll own up to it" I tell her calmly "Well then he made a mistake" I get a little more annoyed "that has yet to be proven as far as I can Ruby has done nothing but what has been asked and expected of her" I tell her and continue before she can say anything else "She has to lead your group during initiation, gave you advice in spite of the fact that you were clearly being a bitch, and even now she has chosen to give you space and let you think and clear your head so th-" "What did you call me?" her eye twitched"excuse me?" I called her a bitch didn't I "Did you just call me a **BITCH**?!" Fuck I did call her that didn't I. An icicle smashes right next to my head.

Back to now

So yea I fucked up and I called her a bitch but I'm not unjustified she did act like one. Another icicle smashed next to my head "Are you trying to fucking kill me, Weiss, because you're gonna need to try a little harder!" "NOBODY INSULTS A SCHNEE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" she screamed "yea yell a little louder why don't cha let's get a small crowd and I'll show you just how unskilled you really are even with your WOAH-" I dodge a fireball and land next to the rack of training swords and shields. I pick one set up as I dodge a massive bolt of lighting "ya know Weiss I was gonna ask you what dusts exist out there but you trying to commit homicide is a great way to learn about them too" I decided that if I truly want to prove a point on short-sighted she really is ill just have to beat that lesson into her "WHY YOU-" in her rage I give her a good hard slash down her core and knock her to the ground. "You know for a brat you fight well only slightly better than those white fang characters I read about in the news this morning!" To say how that was a half-truth would be an even worse lie than just saying that I heard about some misguided faunus in a group called the white fang. "ENOUGH!" Fuck that's Prof Goodwitch isn't it? " while I appreciate the effort to help train another student I do not appreciate the destruction you have managed to provoke." Ozpin said calmly before sipping on some coffee "So I have one question for you, James, what were you trying to do?" Ah, crap, if I told him that this all started because of a disagreement about why she was being a bit difficult towards her team Glynda, is going to want to murder me in my sleep."Well, sir, I was trying to teach her to not be so easily enraged at a simple comment about her or her family" please just go with it Ozpin "Really now Mr. Sherrywood?" He asked skeptically "Yes that's my story and I'm sticking with it." I say with as much confidence as I can muster "Hmm, I see carry on then" "OZPIN you can't be serious?!" Glynda scolded the aging headmaster "Yes Glynda I don't see why not he is bettering the student for the future and as far as I can see their current class is dust studies and we do have a Schnee here so I don't foresee any problems, just try not to destroy the hallway next time James." Oh, thank god he went with it I mean I'm not technically lying I am trying to teach her that it's just with a thin coat of bloodlust from Weiss "Anyways sorry for bothering you, carry on and try not to die we wouldn't to send you home in a casket would we." Crap he knows "I'll keep it in mind sir"

Not even a second after the two professors left did I hear a blade of air rush for my head "TRYING TO TEACH ME, HUH, IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE FOR THE ACTS YOU COMMITTED" Oh for fuck sake "Just shut your mouth and concede unless you actually want me to beat you due to your rage" I shouted hoping for a truce. The fireball that landed a foot behind me claimed otherwise " I guess I have my answer then." To tell you the truth I have no clue how to fight with sword and shield but I have knowledge of swing and flailing, and it's not like it's very hard to hit a target enraged she had many easily exploitable openings in her stance at the moment so a couple of good flails should do her in, Shit she's charging at me with one of her glyphs. I just need one good strike on her back and so I swing and hit her and send her aura from mid-green to yellow. Somehow that just enrages her more and what's that new glyph she has under her it looks like a clock and HOLY SHIT WHEN DID SHE BECOME SO FAST?! I Guess I now know what her new glyph is it has something to do with time dilation. Oh, come on she just sent my aura into the low green, damn, I really need to get better lessons in the art of sword fighting. I just need to disarm her and she's essentially useless, right? I don't have a better plan so disarming it is. Okay, she's coming at me again, and I put as much strength into this strike as I can luckily actually hitting her and her weapon disarming her and sending her into the edge of the red zone for aura. I start panting as she wisely concedes and starts mumbling some very choice words about me. "Look, Weiss, I believe that you're most likely the better-trained choice of you, but as a leader, she can at least keep her cool about minor things even if she doesn't get her way, you know what I see, I see a girl who got her way through life because daddy let her and gave her what she wanted when she wanted it." I take a deep breath before continuing " You're spoiled Weiss I hope that this fight can teach you some humility and grace both of which you lack at moment." I take a pause before finishing "I'll meet up and check on how you're doing during herbology and field medicine." I said and left with her just sitting on the ground contemplating what I said.

* * *

_**Author's note: so yea that's chapter two I don't have much to say here except that chapter three will be a lot more light-hearted and calm than this one I think no promises. So until next week have fun and good luck. Oh, yea and any and all feedback are appreciated and honestly wanted.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Plants That Grow

_**Author's Note: I'm gonna be Adding in some more filler classes along with what classes are known from the show I'll give a full schedule at the end**_

I walk into Dust studies as casually as possible and head over to Roxxanna and Ruby I Ask her about Ruby and how she's doing, she responds, "Ehh, I think she'll live." "So I'm going to assume that your conversation didn't erupt into hellfire and a fight." I say hinting at how my conversation with Weiss went, she chuckles and asks, "So is that why there was an explosion by the training halls?". I simply shrug and tell her I haven't a clue what she's talking about. "Either way James you're our current dust expert any clue how to mix these to form inferno dust?" I ponder for a second and answer her question, "No clue, but if I had to make a guess it might be one part wind dust with two parts fire dust and mixed in a glass container" She sighed and tries it with no other real ideas. "Alright, I think we did it" I nod and mention to test it when it hits me that ruby wasn't helping any and I ask Roxxanna, " why didn't Ruby help you any weren't you working with her?" She shrugs and responds, " Apparently her knowledge of dust really only extends into dust Rounds and basic dust types" I sigh and help roxxanna make some more dust types and test them.

The bell for class rings and Prof Nilla tells everyone to clean up and have a good day. Me, Roxxanna, and Ruby were already finished and cleaned by the time the bell rang and simply just headed to our next class, Herbology and field medicine. Quite a useful skill to know for a combat job such as being a hunter or huntress, speaking from experience I think back to many an injury I've not had to deal with the bad long term effects due to basic knowledge of field medicine. "We run into Jaune and Pyrrha chatting amongst themselves and decide to join then to herbology. We greet each other and start talking about Professor Peach, herbology, and field medicine. "Look I'm just saying tree sap in my experience with it really only good for making syrup and coating pancakes with it I can't think of how to make a even rudimentary form of medicine with it" I say, although my only experience with tree sap was a maple tree from back home, and way before my multiverse adventures and contracts, and making maple syrup and watching my father race for butter as he overcooked the sap so not really fair to the sap but ehh who cares. "Well, you can make a pill from it among other things which has a natural pain killing property to it." Pyrrha informs everyone "Oh I see and is it more effective than a lab-made pain killer?" I hear roxxanna ask "Not really but it can be made in the field and is better than nothing if you don't have an allergy to red sap." Pyrrha said as I butt in and mention how we're probably close to the class and how we should hurry up and claim some good seating.

"Hello class welcome to herbology and field medicine if you checked on the top of your seating position you should have found the class syllabus and anything you will have to procure yourself" Professor Peach told us, to be honest with a name like peach I almost expected some older lady for some reason but the professor looked no older than 20 and seemed actually quite young hell she didn't even sound any older than us and yet she was teaching us, but you could tell she was definitely older than most everyone in the class just by the way she talked and carried herself. Well that and half the men the crowd was definitely mentally undressing her due to her having a figure like Yang if it was a bit more developed and was a little thicker in certain regions , I'd feel bad for her if she didn't have that giant rocket launcher in the corner and a pair of handcuffs on her desk... wait why does a teacher need a pair of handcuffs? "As for what we are doing today… nothing!" Half the class celebrated while the other half was just plain confused as the other classes have some sort of an assignment, and I am not counting ports storytime as a class just by virtue of how everyone basically took it as preschool nap time. "I will, however, be going around and getting to know everyone so besides that just hang out amongst yourselves and don't destroy the classroom. Have fun!" she finished up and started to head over to Team CRDL.

So with introductions out of the way, I got up and went over to Weiss "So Weiss cooled off from before?" I ask calmly. She sighed and replied, "Yes and I thank you for keeping the affair to a private training room it was quite unbecoming of me." I chuckle and tell her how I understood that rumors can spread quickly and how a school is the worst rumor mill the universe can and will bestow up humanity. "Dust, I know right! It's like all people want is to see the worst in others especially those in power." She exclaimed, I once again chuckled and said, "Well I'm glad I didn't shatter your pride too much, but I must ask did you give my words any thought?" I pause and let the heiress think for a second, she sighed and responded: "Again yes, I suppose instead of complaining and hoping I get what I ask for I should at least work with Ruby and just hope I can give her some advice for being a leader instead of fighting with her." I smile and tell her how I glad she learned to have some humility and leave her be and head over to Roxxanna and chat, exchange notes about the universe, and plan for the afternoon and lunch.

The bell for class once again rings and everyone shuffles out to the cafeteria for some well-earned lunch. Me, Roxxanna, and Team RWBY arrived at the cafeteria and got our food and sat down with Team JNPR, it seems that initiation was a such a bonding experience that the two teams kind of just hit it off while me and Roxxanna just sort of fit in and could keep a conversation going with all of them so we all sort of became natural friends. We all ate, drank, and hung out before Team RWBY and Team JNPR went off to do something while I and Roxxanna went to study up on Remnant before history class with Professor Oobleck.

"Hello class welcome to history where we will study and learn from the past to better ourselves for the future!" the hyperactive child of a man told us, I would try to maybe copy notes for this class, but I will instead choose to record his lectures on my beacon issued scroll instead if only to be able to record note at my own speed later. " Our first lesson…" he went on to talk about the Great War and the lead up to the war I mostly just sigh and went to review my personal note about the subject from the library. Most of the stuff he talks about is written in books in the library so me and Roxxanna decide that tuning out for the lesson wouldn't be the worst idea as we have other stuff we need to read anyhow, such as the Faunus revolution, the Faunus civil right movement, the Vytal festival, The Schnee Dust Company, and the White Fang. and that's just historical events we still have technologies and dust to read up on, along with the four kingdoms.

"Can anyone tell me why the Great War was fought? MR. JAMES SHERRYWOOD!" he yelled at me"yes prof-" "DOCTOR!" rude but whatever "yes ?" I responded. "Do you have an answer to the question?" He asked" The Great War was fought over individualism and expression of the art as the old kingdoms of Mantle and Mistral we suppressing it and how settlers from anima got into a fight with settlers from vale" I answer quickly and calmly "Correct! I am glad you were paying attention James." yea, yea it's not like I literally have the answer in front of me, I think before responding" Of course professor, I'm not deaf and not paying attention is almost a death sentence in this class." I think I caught a few glares from amongst the class for that comment. I shrug it off and go back to reading about technologies from vale.

2 classes later

I should probably prep for combat class. As I'm not exactly a hand to hand nor melee combatant. I believe I have the long m1917 bayonet that I can modify to fit onto Liberty in about five minutes. Class is about to end any anyways. I fear that Goodwitch is going to have a grudge from this morning with Weiss, I quickly pack my things up and wait for the bell to ring for me to get my combat equipment.

"So what do you think is going to do?" Yang asked as we headed off to that last class of the day." I think she's either going to pair us off and have us duke it out, or she's going to lecture us about combat and stuff of the sort." I hear Roxxanna say, Good guess though on the pairing and dukeing, don't know why no one knows however it was in the packets they handed out once we got into the dorms. I suppose everyone was just that drained after initiation, I mean to be fair I barely finished the packet and got to my bed before I blacked out from exhaustion so I guess I can't exactly judge. "I hope I'm not the only one who read the packet they sent us" I finally say with a sigh. "Why do you say that," asked Ruby. "Because Goodwitch put exactly what is being taught in her class on the packet" I sigh again and continue " and I'm just gonna assume that no one else read it and that you're all wondering what is being taught in her class right?" I say as everyone starts to nod in agreement. "right well it's a combination of both so let's just get ready for fights and the sort" I say when we arrive at the class only for Roxxanna pokes me in the shoulder and points out who's in front of us. I turn to look and I see a Familiar person. He starts "hello there I'm professor Nash and I'm going to your combat instructor along with professor Goodwitch"

_**Author's note: Whelp new character and as I promised the class schedule **_

_**Period 1: Grimm studies w/ Professor Peter Port**_

_**Period 2: Dust studies w/ Professor Lucy Nilla**_

_**Period 3: Herbology and Field medicine w/ Professor Lucinda Peach**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Period 4: History of Remnant w/ Professor Bartholomew Oobleck**_

_**Period 5: General Studies w/ Professor Green Glasgow**_

_**Period 6: Electives of Choice for each individual**_

_**Period 7: Combat class w/ Professor Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Brian Nash**_

_**Tada class schedule. also sorry for the short chapter this week I was busy working on The first chapter of Professor Arc: The Gamer. Anyhow, I'm gonna put this story on hiatus as I accidentally wrote my self into a corner as the way I ended this story really doesn't leave much leeway for how I can write the next chapter and until I decide how I plan to continue this story it will be on hiatus (not being abandoned) so it is gonna be a while until this updates again.**_


End file.
